Capture systems, or combination actions, were introduced ages ago in pipe organs to enable the organist to store a number of different combinations of stop settings for ready recall during a performance. The first of such systems were entirely mechanical, but these later gave way to electromagnetic operation with mechanical latches providing the memory. Present day electronic instruments pose a similar problem to the player by providing a larger array of controls than the player can handle easily during a performance. The problem is compounded by the fact that these controls are mainly potentiometer type, rather than the simple on-or-off stop switches provided in pipe organs.
One of the commercial synthesizers presently on the market provides a quadruple set of controls with a gang selector switch to allow instant selection of any one of the four set-ups. Besides being very expensive, this approach also takes a great deal of panel space, making the instrument very bulky.